far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 701 - StreamBidet
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #701 - #StreamBidet is the seven hundred-first episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixtieth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Adobe Project Cars Kurt thanks everybody for the kind comments on the previous episode. He thinks this cannot possibly be the first Green Record he's found. He has not checked himself, but has been repeatedly reassured he can make a jukebox...but would have to dig down and get a diamond. Kurt edited Episode 700 in Adobe Premier for the first time, and it only took 35 minutes to render. He is moving on from his old computer that has 15 years of his financial history on it. Kurt starts to mention the Corolla carbonator as he finds a majestic landscape. It's a big relief for him as he did not expect a project car and never planned on replacing a carbonator. Question: Kurt, do you ever find yourself drawn to music that you used to listen to, but stopped. If yes, do you find it happens for it reason? For example, when I'm frustrated I tend to go back to my SKA industrial music which has a lot of GRR in it, is there any kind of music you used to be more into? Walking across cool craggy mountains, he says he used to listen to slow/grunge music. Kurt has been trying to expand his musical tastes into new genres like rappers Childish Gambino and Chance the Rapper but doesn't have the time to listen to music that much. Question: What is your opinion on the bidet? Have you ever used one, have you ever felt the mounting social pressure to try it? Not thinking there is any mounting social pressure, Kurt says he is very particular about hygiene in that area to having a very specific toilet paper brand. Reading somebody mention squatty potties before he sleeps in an Elevated Hidey Hole, he rips into them. Question: Do you have a favorite movie that is set in Chicago like Ferris Bueller's Day Off or the Blues Brothers? He goes with The Dark Knight, despite not being set plot-wise in Chicago but is clearly filmed in and prominently features the city. Question: I dreamt that your Minecraft character died. If you did die, would Wolfie still be pared to you? Would be still follow you or would that bond break Kurt believes he would but may not teleport back to him. He thinks other than the Golden Apples, the compass, and the Golden Clock of Destiny most items are relatively replaceable. Question: If you were to pass IRL, how would we know besides the lack of videos? He jokes that since most of the old viewers are gone, they're not even sure he's alive. Kurt thinks he has friends in the Internet who would know he had died who could inform people, but does not really want to think about that. Question: How much would I need to donate for you to eat one of the Golden Apples? The Direct Relief fundraiser is near $17k, so if somebody donated the amount to immediately get it to $50,000 he would. $17,375 is the official current number. Kurt acknowledges that against some people's judgement $50,000 was too high a goal. He may have to re-assess the number if Season 7 is never-ending.